phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Top 5 Cartoons I Hate That Everyone Likes (transcript)
This is the dialogue in the video, Top 5 Cartoons I Hate That Everyone Likes. *'PhantomStrider:' Howdy! This is PhantomStrider. You ever have one of those cartoons you can't STAND, yet everyone else in the world seems to love? This is my top list of those cartoons. We all have different tastes, and hopefully this list will demonstrate just how different our tastes can be. Just a heads-up that this will probably be my most controversial list ever. Because from my understanding, most people LOVE these cartoons. In fact, a lot of them have won Emmy Awards. It is almost CERTAIN that there's a cartoon you like on this list. And if that's the case, that's great! As always, I'm glad you can enjoy them when I can't. And I am certainly in the minority in not liking these cartoons. So take this list with... several heaping bowls of salt. But I'll state my reasons as well as I can, and hopefully they'll at least be interesting. And if not, maybe just a laugh at how weird my opinons are. So, with that in mind, let's check out the Top 5 Cartoons I HATE That Everyone Else LIKES. *''slide with Johnny Bravo with Scooby-Doo, saying "Why do I have to get stuck with jughead"'' *'#5: Happy Tree Friends (1999) 'up: Some animated gore in this one. *'PhantomStrider:' This is one of those cartoons that started off as a weird, twisted internet cartoon when I was growing up. It was a really big hit at the time, though. But when I watched it, eh, wasn't really my thing. I was actually more into Dating Sims at the time. But Happy Tree Friends BOOMED in popularity and became a TV series, with TONS of merchandise. I'm glad to see independent ideas like this get more attention, but Happy Tree Friends NEVER appealed to me. At all! The only joke there ever seemed to be was continually seeing these animals mutilated. I guess it could be... kinda cathartic to see these animals killed the first couple of times? But even then, some of these deaths are just SO grotesque and disgusting! I feel awful when I watch these children animals, or freaking INFANT animals, murdered or mutilated! They might tear their faces off or disembowel them, or put them in the garage while the car's running until they die of asphyxiation — That's horrible! I never felt like there were any artistic or clever context as to why they are in these situations. It just feels like it's purely for the shock value of watching them die! It reminds me of something like the TV show, Jackass, in animated form. Personally, I can't STAND Happy Tree Friends. *'#4: King of the Hill (1997)' *'PhantomStrider:' King of the Hill has a reputation for being very clever, and having some very deep, insightful messages about family, culture, and society. But whether I was watching it as a kid or as an adult, I could NOT get by how BLAND it felt! Whenever I happen to see an episode, the characters and the settings just felt so... BORING to me. The animation in particular always felt like the first season of The Simpsons for me; very awkward, very uncomfortable to look at. I've always found Hank, Bobby and Peggy such a SNORE! Hank's the good-hearted, American-model redneck family-man, and that's great. But I've just never found that good-hearted redneck American stereotype an interesting character. There probably IS more to Hank than I'm seeing in character development; I mean, this series got 13 seasons. But I've just never seen it whenever I watched it. To me, these DO feel like realistic suburban families. The problem is, is that watching an animated sitcom about the average redneck's everyday life is... not at all interesting to me. To me, it just felt like the early seasons of The Simpsons, with all the flavor sucked out of it. That being said, I certainly haven't watched the whole series, and this thing has won nine emmys and two prime-time Emmy Awards. So clearly I'm missing something. So maybe I'm missing that hidden spark of insightfulness that so many reviewers talk about. But for me personally, King of the Hill has always just been too AWKWARD and DULL to watch. *'#3: Scooby-Doo (1969)' *'PhantomStrider:' When I did Worst Cartoon Remakes, I was very surprised to find that the VAST majority of people LIKE Scooby-Doo. A lot! And as long as Scrappy-Doo wasn't involved, it's 96 other remakes. After watching some of Mystery Incorporated, I can definitely agree it's taken the show in a more creative, story-driven direction. Even giving Fred some character development! But in the 40+ years this cartoon has been repeating itself, SURELY it SHOULD be innovating it by now. I think it owes it to the fans! To me, 96 remakes of a cartoon is FAR too many. And it really does feel like Hanna-Barbera is milking the franchise shamelessly. I don't hate the characters, the story, the mystery-solving or the formula. That's all fine! At least it was 40 years ago! And the endless cameos! It just feels like the cartoon's always trying to cash in on the success of other successful franchises. That being said, I know a lot of people like this cartoon and I'm very biased to it. I don't hate the characters, as much as what has been DONE with the franchise over 40 years. It's a passable cartoon by itself, but I feel like what the series has become is so much worse than one bad cartoon! *'#2: Regular Show (2010)' *'Mordecai and Rigby:' Ugghhh!! *'PhantomStrider:' Oh, that was a big surge of dislikes. Um, I'll explain my reasons as fast as I can. For the longest time, I asked myself, why is it that no matter hoe many episodes of this cartoon I watch, it just ANNOYS me? It's won Emmys and it is renowned for being an insightful, solid Cartoon Network show. It's even got amazing voice talents like Mark Hamill. Mark Hamill is awesome! How can I NOT like this show? Yet still, the characters ANNOY me so much! Then Raz brother actually explained it to me. Part of why I liked about 90's cartoons like Daria was that being this cynical disillusionment , there was this earnest hope to see the world a better place. But with Regular Show, Mordecai and Rigby just don't seem to want to change or DO anything. There's this blasé acceptance and apathy in the characters that just makes me want to punch them. It's dahh! And the teen lingo always felt so forced to me. *'Mordecai:' Dude that was lame. — Bam! I told you I'm a better liar than you! *'Rigby:' Woah, woah, woah. *'PhantomStrider:' But maybe that's a generation gap, because most teenagers I know like this show. It's one thing to take some time out and chill; we all need that. But this desire in the characters to do absolutely nothing and accept whatever happens in this world just annoys me to no end! But again, I'm very alone on this one; 95% of the people I've talked to about this cartoon loved it. But this is one of those cartoons I personally am just unable to see the brilliance in. *'#1: Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999)' *'PhantomStrider:' I HATE Ed, Edd n Eddy. I grew up with this cartoon, watching Cartoon Network; I've always hated it. I have heard an ASTONISHING amount of people claim that this is the #1 BEST Cartoon Network show. Really? We've got Steven Universe, Adventure Time, Johnny Bravo, Samurai Jack, Teen Titans... Really?! This is the best one? The cartoon from the geniuses behind Brothers Grunt about the three kids trying to get jawbreakers all the time? Apparently... THIS was the true masterpiece by Cartoon to be remembered through the ages? I cannot understand what people LIKE about this cartoon. At all! I think it's terrible in every way! I should be clear, I did grow up watching this show. I watched it begrudgingly on Cartoon Network. But honestly, this was the first cartoon that got me changing the channel to Nickelodeon. This actually got me into SpongeBob because I could not STAND watching Ed, Edd n Eddy. To me personally, the main characters — Ed, Edd and Eddy — are not likable. At all. All the characters are just backstabbing and nasty to one another. Most of the time, they're just trying to swindle their neighbors into giving them money for jawbreakers. I found Eddy obnoxious and nasty and money-driven; Double D's okay, but he's always being manipulated by Eddy; and the joke of what gross stuff Ed's gonna eat just gets old within seconds. Even their gravelly, screamy, noxious voices just makes me want to punch a fist through my TV! The entire premise for each episode is just... wants to make money for jawbreakers, then they somehow lose it. And that got old within HALF an episode. And the setting is always their badly-drawn, mucus-colored neighborhood. Even as a kid, I found the gross-out humor boring! Even the side characters annoyed me! The bully is one of the most obnoxious bullies I've ever seen in a cartoon! He's just a jerk because... he's a jerk, with no actual character developmental reason. Part of why we like Nelson from Simpsons is because he actually HAS character, he HAS reason, he has a REASON to be a bully. But this bully is just a perfect example of bad, empty character writing! And that stupid plank kid! The first time I saw the joke that the kid drags around an inanimate object, I shrugged. But they DRAG this joke out every time we see him, and it wasn't particularly funny the first time! Uuergh! To me, and seemingly only me, Ed, Edd n Eddy was an ugly mess of revolting, mucus-like colors, dull stories, gross-out visuals, and unlikable characters. I have never gotten why so many people like this cartoon! But clearly I'm missing something — because it is remembered as a classic by so many people! *'The Conclusion' *'PhantomStrider:' Well, hopefully this list shows just how varied all our tastes can be. And if you do disagree, that's great! If you have a particular part you like about these cartoons, maybe you can inform me what makes them good. Did I miss something from some of the better episodes? Did I need to watch for longer? Or if you have a cartoon that you hate that everyone else likes, feel free to leave it in the comments below. And as always, thanks for watching! And I'll see you next time! Category:Transcripts